


Marks and Traces

by Pandir



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Ties of Lapis
Genre: Argonians, Bestiality, M/M, Marking, Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/pseuds/Pandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinus appreciates the feeling of Argonian scales on his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks and Traces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rising Tides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413954) by [KrokoRobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrokoRobin/pseuds/KrokoRobin), [seanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanfiction/pseuds/seanfiction). 



> Basically a fanfiction to the fanfiction written by an original character of our own Skyrim story.
> 
> Because "Rising Tides" is a thing of utter beauty!

There was nothing soft about him. 

His scales were hard against Marinus’ delicate human skin, rough yet pleasantly slick and cool, and Marinus pressed his body against the Argonian in the blind desire to increase their contact as much as possible. The Captain’s thick tail was swishing against his ankles as he pulled up his legs to wrap them about the Argonian’s hips. Marinus arched his back to get more of this sensation, of the fine edges of the scales scratching against his chest and his stomach, brushing against the insides of his thighs as their bodies moved against each other in raw need. He wanted more, he wanted to be so close to the Captain that the pattern of his scales would be imprinted in his skin, marking him all over, and so he clung to the Captain’s back. But it proved difficult to hold onto the slippery thick scales covering the shoulder blades and the tensed muscles working right beneath the cool surface - especially so because he was losing himself to the Captain’s merciless rhythm that left him gasping and moaning for more. Yet the Captain recognized his need and pushed back against him, wrapping his strong arms around him. Marinus winced slightly as the sharp claws grazed the vulnerable skin of his back just enough to hurt, but not to draw blood. The razor-sharp teeth of his reptilian mouth brushed Marinus’ ear and it was this deep, feral growl that send him over the edge, his body flush against the Captain’s so that he could feel every shudder and every drawn breath.

Hours later, his chest was still reddened and sensitive to the touch of his fingers as he carefully brushed over the irritated skin, reverently, savoring how warm and raw it felt against his fingertips. The scratches on his back ached slightly as he leaned back against the wall, a pleasant reminder and a promise, he hoped. Marinus closed his eyes and smiled as he sighed his lover’s title, almost like a prayer, most definitely as a plea for more.


End file.
